


Flowers

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa run through the fields of flowers in Epona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

One of Louisa’s favourite things about Epona was the fact that it was populated with a great variety of flowers. The sunflowers were the most prominent, but she preferred riding through the fields of blue flowers. If only because they tended to not hurt when they hit her in the face.

She did this now, racing through the blue flowers on Sundancer. The wind blew through her hair and his mane, and she grinned while he whinnied in excitement.

And then someone joined her racing through the flowers, someone whose horse looked very at home in the blue flowers with his blue features. Louisa made eye contact with her fellow flower buddy and they raced their horses through the field, no doubt trampling most of the flowers. But they’d grow back.

“Having fun?” asked Lisa once they’d finally slowed down and instead began to circle each other on their horses.

“Yes,” said Louisa. She could feel herself glowing with excitement, and she couldn’t stop grinning. “I love it here.”

“So do I. I’m glad Herman had to get in here. Pity he got caught by GED though,” said Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “We saved him though. Well, I did.”

“I’m getting dizzy,” said Starshine.

“Alright, I’ll get off,” said Lisa. They stopped their horses and stepped onto the ground, standing close together while their horses stood near them enjoying the sunshine.

“Dance with me?” asked Louisa. “I’m not the greatest dancer but like, you know, typical dancing through the flowers.”

“You mean like this?” asked Lisa. She took Louisa by the hands and began spinning her in a circle, causing her girlfriend to first giggle and then laugh in glee.

“It’s too bad I’m not wearing a dress with a skirt on it,” said Louisa, looking at the shorts that she wore.

“There’s always next time,” said Lisa. She stopped spinning and pulled her girlfriend closer to her.

“Yeah,” said Louisa, smiling, “next time.” She closed the space between them with a kiss, keeping Lisa’s hands clasped with hers. Lisa returned the kiss and realised that they were standing close enough together to feel each other’s heartbeats. Louisa’s heart was racing, which made her smile after breaking the kiss.

“Do you always feel like that around me?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa. She blushed. “Kinda silly, isn’t it? I’m acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.”

“Not that bad,” said Lisa. “You don’t stammer when you talk to me, and you can actually talk to me in the first place. That’s something at least.”

“True,” said Louisa. She kissed Lisa again, feeling her heart flutter as she did so.

“How do you feel about dirt?” asked Lisa. “It might be nice to just lie down here in the flowers.”

“Me and dirt get along just fine,” said Louisa with a grin. She laid down in the field, and Lisa laid down beside her before moving closer to Louisa to snuggle into her arms.

Louisa smiled at her girlfriend and then looked up to see what the horses were doing. Starshine had started to circle them, keeping a kind of perimeter up around them so that they wouldn’t be trampled, while Sundancer was going cross-eyed trying to see a white butterfly on his nose.

“Aw, you cutie,” Louisa cooed.

“Are you talking about me or the horse?” asked Lisa.

“Both,” said Louisa. “My silly horse is a cutie, and my silly girlfriend is also an absolute cutie.”

“Yeah, my girlfriend’s cute too,” said Lisa. “She’s not silly, though. She’s super smart and pretty and just a little bit shy.” She reached out her arm to grab something, and then Louisa felt something tugging on her hair. “And now she has a flower in her hair.”

“We should make flower crowns,” said Louisa. “That’s something cute to do as a couple.”

“Yes it is,” said Lisa, and sat up to grab a handful of flowers. 

Louisa sat up too, tucking the flower behind her ear and keeping it there with the wing of her glasses. Then she started putting together her flower crown, though she soon got distracted watching Lisa’s fingers move as she wove her own flower crown.

“Are my fingers really that fascinating?” asked Lisa, grinning.

“Yes,” said Louisa, blinking and finally looking away from Lisa. “Oh, this got a little long.” She held up what had turned into a flower chain, but then she had an idea and hooked the two ends together to make a flower necklace.

“Ha ha, I distracted you,” Lisa teased.

“I’ll make another one,” said Louisa. She put the flower necklace over Lisa’s head anyway, and her girlfriend smiled at the action.

Soon, the field was missing a significant amount of flowers while the couple was bedecked with flower crowns, flower bracelets, flower necklaces, flower anklets, and flower rings. Their horses were also decorated with flower accessories.


End file.
